Distract Me
by uptownwarblerr5
Summary: "I suppose you – no, you're definitely right. I need to stop thinking about this. I need a distraction." Todd sat up, still looking at Dirk. "Distract me." smutty and fluffy goodness


Dirk was sitting on the couch when Todd walked over, sitting beside him.

"Dirk?"

Dirk hardly looked up, too focused on writing about the case. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Could we – do you think we could have stopped Patrick Spring getting killed?"

Dirk frowned, putting his notebook aside and looking at Todd. "Probably not, why?"

Todd sighed, laying down on the couch and resting his head in Dirk's lap. "I – it's stupid, but I just feel so guilty about not being able to save everyone, you know? I don't really know that much about time loops, so I wasn't sure if we could have saved him like we saved Lydia."

Dirk ran his hand through Todd's hair, in what he hoped was a calming gesture. "Oh, Todd, I'm sorry. He was murdered before we got into the time loop – uh, sort of – so nothing could have saved him. Especially with the other Patrick being there, it would have just disrupted the universe. Not to mention, we probably would have died as well."

"You're probably right -"

"- I know I'm right." Dirk corrected.

"Whatever, but I still can't stop trying to think of a way we could have saved him."

"People were always going to die, Todd. People die every day. If we could have saved him, you know I would have. There's no need to dwell over it, it's already happened."

"I suppose you – no, you're definitely right. I need to stop thinking about this. I need a distraction." Todd sat up, still looking at Dirk. "Distract me."

"Very well." Dirk leaned forward, bringing his hands up to cup Todd's face as he kissed him softly. Todd laughed into the kiss, making Dirk pull back with a questioning look. "What's so funny?"

"I – nothing. I more meant that you should just talk to me, but this is a good distraction as well." Todd replied before leaning in again, making their kiss more forceful than the first one. Dirk was the one to laugh this time, resting his hands on Todd's waist and kissing him back eagerly. Todd brought his hands up to pull at Dirk's hair, causing the taller man to moan softly. He was too busy kissing Dirk to notice that said detective's hands were unbuttoning his pants, only realising when he felt Dirk's hand pressing against his erection. He pulled back, panting, as he looked at Dirk.

"Amanda will be home soon."

Dirk nodded. "I suppose we'll have to be quick then. Really, Todd – you need to work on your time management if you're going to be my right hand man."

"I thought I already was your right hand man?"

"No, you're my left hand man. My right hand is perfectly capable of doing things by itself."

"How about you show me how capable it is?" Todd purred.

"That's the spirit. Come on now, no time to lose." Dirk stood up, grabbing Todd's hand and dragging him down to his – their – bedroom. Todd grinned, laying down on the bed while Dirk kicked the door shut, watching as the ginger man climbed onto the bed and hovered above him.

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?"

"Once or twice."

"Really, really beautiful. I mean it, Todd. I'm so lucky to have you."

"You always get sappy when you're horny, don't you?"

"Always." Dirk replied, leaning down to kiss Todd. Todd responded happily, kicking his jeans off as he busied himself with unbuttoning Dirk's shirt. Soon enough both Todd and Dirk were naked, writhing against each other desperately. Dirk sat up, still sitting on Todd's legs.

"Do you want me to prep you?"

Todd shook his head. "I won't last that long."

"Let's get to it then, shall we?" Dirk grinned, leaning over to grab the lube that had been left out on Todd's nightstand the previous night, popping the lid and coating himself sufficiently. The threw the bottle somewhere on the floor, settling himself between Todd's now-open legs. He lined himself up, leaning down to kiss Todd as he pushed into him – knowing that Todd was a fan of it being done that way. He started slowly, stroking Todd's hair and telling him how beautiful he was, which was quickly turned into heated kisses and not-so-innocent touches. Dirk moaned as he felt Todd's fingernails scratching down his back, rolling them over so that Todd was on top. Todd smiled down at him, mouth hanging open as Dirk started moving again, leaning down to begin biting and sucking at Dirk's pale chest. Dirk moaned appreciatively, quickening his thrusts as Todd bit down softly around his nipple.

"Fuck, Todd – you're such a tease."

"Mmm, and you love it." Todd chuckled, his hot breath ghosting along Dirk's chest. Dirk brought his hands up to grab at Todd's hips, pulling him down forcefully with every thrust. "Shit."

"Nearly there?" Dirk asked, his pace quickening even more. Todd didn't speak, only nodding as he clawed at Dirk's sides, panting heavily.

"You – you can let go. It's alright."

Todd didn't need to be asked again, digging his nails into Dirk's hips and moaning as he came across the redhead's chest. Dirk came a moment later, releasing with a breathy sigh that sounded awfully like his lover's name. He pulled out of Todd, panting, as he pulled the brunette down beside him. Todd slung an arm across Dirk's still-sticky abdomen, snuggling up to him.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked, face pressed into Dirk's chest

"Well of course I do. I believe that was the whole basis of us being in a relationship, wasn't it? Loving each other?"

Todd laughed softly, his thumb moving back and forwards on Dirk's hip. "Yes, but I want to make sure you remember. I never want you to feel like I'm not interested in you, like you did when we were just friends."

Dirk sighed, pulling Todd closer to him. "You really aren't an asshole, Todd. You're wonderful."

"And I'm yours." Todd smiled, kissing Dirk's shoulder.

"I suppose I could get used to that."


End file.
